Falling Hard
by jackta
Summary: Rated T for language; Kurt and Blaine had grown up being neighbor and best friends. They had stayed side-by-side in elementary school and middle school despite what others thought of them. As they got older, they realized how much their reputations meant in high school and parted ways. What happens when they both join the Glee Club and find themselves falling harder than before?
1. Chapter 1

_Kurt and Blaine had grown up being neighbor and best friends. They had stayed side-by-side in elementary school and middle school despite what others thought of them. As they got older, they realized how much their reputations meant in high school and parted ways. What happens when they both join the Glee Club and find themselves falling harder than before?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley, finding himself more of an outcast than he already was in elementary and middle school. He opened his locker and looked around to see everyone else's, filled with pictures of friends and family, while his was blank and sort of sad. Books stacked upon books were all to be found inside. Somehow he managed, all throughout high school, to have not one friend. He wanted his high school career to be full of friends and fun activities, but ever since he came out in the beginning of school, everything he had was gone. His only friend had left to be just another jock that didn't care for anybody but himself and Kurt found himself lonelier than ever.

Now it was Kurt's senior year, he hadn't had a friend in sight since he was a child. Sometimes, it felt good not to have the drama of other people on his shoulders, but he could admit it sucked to not have someone to talk to himself. He's only had one thing to complain to: his journal. It was given to him by his mom when he was just a boy and never really knew when to use it. It was a strange shade of red that gave it a rustic feel to it. Its thick pages drowned in the pain he had felt the past four years.

Kurt was pushed from his thoughts when a jock had pushed him face first into the open locker. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed the rest of his books before slamming his locker door shut.

* * *

Every class was like a blur to Kurt. He refused to pay attention to whatever the teachers were talking about and stayed focus on the fact that Glee Club auditions were right after school. Being the school outcast had been exhilarating and all, but he was sick of having to live in school in fear that the bullying might go too far one day. He wanted friends and he wanted a place to be accepted.

His teacher was saying something about imaginary numbers and functions when the last bell of the day rang. "Okay, class. We will continue the lesson tomorrow. Have a wonderful weekend!" he said, a little too cheerily.

Kurt nearly ran out of the classroom and to his locker. He packed up all of his stuff in a hurry and headed straight towards to boy's bathroom. He walked into the first stall that he saw open and quickly took out his journal. He didn't know why but whenever he wrote inside of the journal, he felt like he had a gateway to his mother. It was more like a one-way gate, but he just needed somebody to listen. He didn't care if it was a dog or a close family member.

_Dear Journal,_

_Finally! Glee Club auditions! I'm going to get friends! Me. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is going to have friends. I haven't had friends in years! Oh god. I hope they like me. I hope they'd want to be my friend. Creepy old fag Hummel whose best friend is a book. Maybe they won't care though! I hope not. I hope, I hope, I hope. Hope is good. It gives a feeling of... hope? No. It makes you feel like you have a chance. It makes you feel like you're good enough for that chance and if anybody says otherwise, well then, you prove them wrong. Well, I have to go. I might be late for auditions._

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel xoxox_

Kurt packed up his stuff and walked out of the stall and froze. Blaine Anderson. The Blaine Anderson was standing right in front of him, none the less terrified than Kurt was. They had only seen each other passing through the halls and tried to avoid each other at all cost. They hadn't really spoken in years though.

"Um, hi." Kurt was surprised to hear how quiet and sad his own voice was.

"Hello." Blaine's voice had grown deep and manly. If it wasn't so shy and frightened, Kurt would've said it was sexy. Blaine's hair was gelled back to hide the curls Kurt once found cute as a child. Kurt had to admit, age did go to him. Instead of the silly, childish looking boy he once knew, Blaine was now a mature, good-looking athlete. Kurt pushed the thoughts out of his mind and pushed past Blaine and out of the bathroom.

* * *

Blaine was sure that Kurt was either terrified of him or just shy. Yeah, he knew that he basically abandoned Kurt when Kurt was about to come out to his father, which he never ended up doing because he needed Blaine there for moral support. Blaine was sure he was going to stick by Kurt's side forever, until a jock had told him he had a nice arm. He let it get to his head and joined the football team. Blaine couldn't say he regretted any of that. He actually thought it made him a better person sometimes. Friends and popularity were all you could ever hope for in high school and Blaine wasn't going to let that go so easily.

The only reason Blaine would even think about joining the Glee Club was because he thought about what friendship really was and he realized that Kurt had nothing of the sort. He wasn't ready to be best friends again and destroy his entire reputation over one person's feelings but he decided to give it a try. If it didn't work out then he wouldn't mind quitting Glee and still having the popularity. He also wasn't sure he wanted this to be a long term thing, but just enough to get Kurt's trust again. Seeing Kurt in the bathroom was like reliving the past, and Blaine didn't hate. He was positive Kurt did, though. Truthfully, he sort of missed hearing the high pitched voice that once was his best friend.

* * *

When Kurt saw Blaine at Glee auditions, that was when Blaine became sure that Kurt was angry, not scared. Kurt hated Blaine for what he did to him and Blaine wasn't the only one who noticed that his best friend was a journal. It just didn't seem right; there was something wrong with the kid, but it drew Blaine closer and closer, until his curiosity took over and the next thing he knew he was signing his name for an audition, just to get a better look at what seemed to be a normal person on the outside.

Blaine looked at his image in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked sad. His hazel eyes clouded with a sort of pain that was undetermined; even when he smiled Blaine's sad eyes took attention away from the happy features. Blaine splashed his face with water and looked at himself one last time. He lifted his chin up slightly and walked out of the bathroom and to the auditorium.

Kurt had totally forgotten about the Glee Club audition. Luckily, he wasn't late, as far as he could tell, because when he got to the auditorium there was only ten students there: Artie Abrahams, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Peirce, Sam Evans and Finn Hudson. It was a weird group of people, but for some reason, all of them together gave him some sort of feeling of belonging. That was until a certain Blaine Anderson walked into the room and made him feel like he was going to puke.

"Okay! I know you are all here for different reasons, and I know almost nothing about all of you. What I do know is that you all have a passion for music." It was Mr. Schuester who was the first one to speak out of the whole group. Everyone knew Mr. Schue as the strict history teacher that everybody hated; now he seemed more mellow and willing to cooperate with every student that had showed up. Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off Blaine, only because Kurt just wanted to walk over to him and scream at him for leaving Kurt like that, with nothing: no friends, no family, nothing. Before he knew it, Mr. Schue left the students to themselves so he could talk to the big-nosed girl, something about getting to be the lead singer because apparently her voice is too 'one in a million' to be quieted by a others.

All of the students had sang and/or danced, and Kurt hated to admit it, but they were all fantastic, including Blaine. Kurt had some real competition if he ever wanted a solo; that was for sure. He didn't exactly understand why they all had to audition if they were all getting in anyway, but he figured it would be best not to ask. Now that the audition was off his chest, all he had to do was get out of the school without catching the attention of Blaine.

"Um, Kurt. Can we talk?"

* * *

**So how did you guys like the first chapter? ^_^ I wanted to do a story like this fro a long time but didn't have the courage to get up and right it. I appreciate your reveiws and I want to know how you feel about it. If it's bad then I'll stop here and never touch this story again or I can keep going. **

**Please Reveiw(:**

**Signed, Jackta**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Um, Kurt. Can we talk?"_

Kurt paused in his footsteps. If he walked away, he'd seem like a total jerk, but if he turned around he would have to talk to the person he hated most. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut in frustration before turning around to see the dark haired boy.

"Yes?" Kurt might have said it a little bit too harshly and bit his tongue immediately.

"Great," Blaine said, a little sarcastically as he was beginning to rethink this. "Well, I just wanted to say sorry. You're not the only one who remembers us being friends as kids and I realized that I was a jerk. Ditching you like that wasn't cool and it's probably my only regret and I want to change that. I want a fresh start and I was hoping we might be able to start over."

Kurt's piercing blue eyes burned into Blaine's as if waiting for this to be a big joke and someone to pour pig's blood all over him. Despite this thought, after a moment Kurt slowly nodded with obvious hesitation. Blaine smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll see you around then," Blaine said awkwardly and began to walk away.

"Wait, Blaine!" Kurt figured that if Blaine was going to take a step forward in another direction, then why not Kurt? "Give me your phone."

Blaine was hesitant, but he grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to the taller one of the two. Kurt put his own number into Blaine's phone and handed it back to him. "It's my number. Text me whenever, I guess."

Blaine smiled sincerely and walked away. Minutes later, Kurt's phone buzzed in his back pocket and when he got it out he saw it was from an unknown number.

_Heey, it's your new bestfriend (; -B_

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes in amusement.

* * *

"I'm home," Blaine called from his living room as he walked through the door.

"Blaine, darling! Where have you been?" His mother's loud, high-pitched voice floated from the kitchen. "Supper is on the table and you're just getting home."

Blaine glanced at his father's blank expression, which seemed to stare right through him.

"I had Glee Club auditions." Blaine sounded very unsure about himself and just wanted to disappear from the room.

"Glee? Is that some kind of club for fags?" Blaine's father's deep voice ran through Blaine like an earthquake. He felt like he was trapped in some sort of room and he just wanted to run but knew he couldn't do that.

"I think it sounds like a fun club." Blaine's mother didn't sound convincing. It seemed as if she hated the idea just as much as his dad did.

"Yeah, well…" Blaine stared at his plate and tried not to cause as much attention.

As he finished eating, he grabbed his plate and threw it into the sink. He walked up into his room and slammed the door shut. No matter what anyone thought of him, he knew exactly what he felt. He liked guys the way he was supposed to like girls. He didn't know why or how he ended up like that, but he did. He couldn't change it and he accepted that but it didn't hide the fact that he was scared what people would say about him. He was indeed "in the closet." Blaine had managed to spend all of high school being on top of things and still staying single. If he came out now, it would destroy all of his hard work. He couldn't bear that much of a change.

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_Blaine and I are friends. Friends? It still sounds weird, even on paper. I don't know why, but he seems a lot more, I don't know, accepting? No, that's not it. He seemed to be really sincere about it, like he had feelings unlike the other jocks that run around this school. He's really trying. I like it._

_Kurt Hummel xoxox_

Kurt closed his journal when he saw that the late bell was going to ring. Kurt quickly grabbed his things and nearly ran out of the bathroom in attempt to make it to class on time. Luckily, he made it just before the bell rang and took his seat. It turned out that they would be switching seats that day. Kurt hated when they did that, they would sit down and get up then sit in different seats just so the teachers could forget your name again.

Kurt was surprised to find that he now sat next to Blaine, who beamed at him. Kurt smiled back shyly and continued to focus on his work, or, at least, try to. Blaine began to bug him constantly. Every so often, he would just stare at him awkwardly, just to annoy Kurt, or tap Kurt on the shoulder and look away as if he did nothing.

"Kurt!" Blaine whispered quietly.

"What?" Kurt made sure to keep his voice down. He sounded seriously annoyed and really wanted to choke Blaine at that moment.

"Can you pick up my pencil?" Kurt looked over to find it under Blaine's desk and looked back up to see Blaine smiling sweetly at Kurt as if he expected it to change the fact Kurt wasn't going to get his pencil.

"No! You get it."

"Mr. Hummel?" Kurt's teacher caught his attention right away. "Would you like to tell us the answer in standard form?"

"35x-6y=28," Kurt said confidently.

"Correct." Kurt's teacher stared suspiciously at him. Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled confidently. Blaine smiled and chuckled slightly before focusing his attention back on the teacher.

* * *

Kurt sat at home that night with his journal open, staring at the blank page. He didn't know how he felt about everything at all. He didn't know if Blaine and he were friends, or what?

It actually wasn't that he didn't know how he felt; he just didn't know how he was supposed to feel about it. He liked Blaine, as a friend. He did. He just didn't know if he was supposed to. Kurt just wanted to slam his head against a wall until he died. That was, until his phone rang and he was pushed out of his thoughts. It was Blaine. At the third ring, Kurt finally picked it up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kurt's voice was sounded confused and sad all at the same time.

"K-Kurt." Blaine had obviously been crying and his voice sounded broken. "If we're going to be friends, I want us to be totally honest with each other, okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Kurt, you can't tell anyone. I mean, not a soul."

"Blaine, I promise."

"I think I might be gay. Kurt, I think I'm gay."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_"Kurt, I think I'm gay."_

"Blaine, I-"

"Shit, Kurt!" Blaine was still in tears and was at breaking point.

Blaine didn't know why he told Kurt that. They had only been friends for about a month now. It was just plain stupid of him; he didn't even know if Kurt still hated him or not. Blaine just wanted to die at this point. All of his friends in McKinley were either there just for popularity or didn't know the real him.

He didn't even know why he was so upset. He just found himself thinking about it and how everyone would feel. After that, he just realized how fake he was, how much he wanted to tell them the real him. He wanted friends who understood him, even if it meant losing the others. Also, there the fact that if his parents found out there was no denying they would kick him out. He just wanted to punch something.

Seconds later, he found himself smashing the side of his fist against the wall, leaving dents in the drywall.

"God, Kurt, why does it hurt so badly?" Blaine was crying again, and he slid down the wall until he was in a sitting position on the floor.

"Blaine, are you home?"

Blaine sniffled.

"Yeah, why?"

"Fuck, Blaine," Blaine heard him breathe heavily through the phone and could imagine Kurt running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Just stay in your room, I'm coming over."

Kurt had hung up and Blaine stayed on the floor of his room refusing to get up.

* * *

Kurt didn't care that his hair was a mess or that he was in his pajamas. He needed to know that Blaine was okay. He grabbed his coat and his keys without waking his dad and got in the car.

When Kurt pulled into the driveway, he realized that Blaine was seriously hurt and was terrified of what he might have been doing up in his room when he was a total mess. Kurt understood, though. Kurt had gone through the same thing when he first realized he was gay. He didn't exactly freak out and punch things but he was in tears all night. Blaine just needed to know that someone was there and that was why Kurt came over.

Kurt knocked on the door several times and received no answer. He figured Blaine's parents weren't home, or else this would have been a totally different situation, so Kurt checked to see if the door was unlocked and cautiously walked into the house and up the stairs.

"Blaine?"

Kurt heard a sniffle.

"K- Kurt?"

Kurt nearly ran into Blaine's destroyed room. The curtains were ripped down. His bed sheets were all over the floor. His desk was blank and all of his stuff was found on the floor next to it, not to mention the dents in the wall. Kurt turned his head to find Blaine with his knees to his chest, leaning against the wall.

* * *

Blaine looked up from his tear soaked pants and didn't dare move when he saw Kurt. He felt like an idiot, making a big deal out of this, and he probably looked horrible. His eyes were probably puffy and red and his curls were freeing from its gel cage. He was surprised that Kurt hadn't said a word but was also surprised that he knelt down and hugged him and just held him there. Blaine felt a new wave of tears flowing down his cheeks and into Kurt's t-shirt.

Kurt was the first to pull away and he smile sadly at Blaine. For once, Blaine realized that, no matter how often they would talk, never or always, Kurt would still care about him, through thick and thin. Kurt got up from the ground and began to clean up around the room silently; picking up his lamp and books from the ground, making his bed, and hanging his curtains back up.

"Kurt, you don't have to that," Blaine said with a shaky breath afterwards.

"I actually do, Blaine. You're having a breakdown and I know what that feels like. You need someone there for you. Now, what are we going to do with this wall?"

Blaine chuckled and looked up at Kurt.

"How did you do it? You know, deal with the bullying of being gay?"

"Well, I would say I had amazing friends but I didn't have any at all. I don't really know, I guess I just thought about everything I'm capable of doing in the future; getting an amazing job, finding love, getting married, watching my child grow up. If I took my life while I was still so young, I wouldn't be able to experience any of it."

Blaine smiled and another tear sneaked down his cheek.

"No, no, Blaine, don't cry." Kurt reached over and rubbed the tear away with his thumb.

"Kurt," Blaine looked at Kurt in a way he never has before. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"I- No," Kurt confessed and his cheeks turned a scarlet color.

"I haven't either."

Kurt realized that his hand was still on Blaine's cheek and quickly placed it on his lap. In exchange, Blaine reached his hand forward and cupped Kurt's face. Blaine leaned forward and connected his lips with Kurt's. Kurt deepened the kiss by leaning forward, while Blaine began to gently move their lips together, but Kurt pulled away a moment later, leaving their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I- I don't understand." Kurt was flustered and extremely red.

"What don't you understand about a kiss?" Blaine was very confused as to why Kurt was confused.

"I thought we were friends and not in _that_ kind of relationship."

"Well, I don't know if I'm ready to just go to school and scream 'I'm gay' but…" Blaine leaned in again to catch Kurt's lips once more but Kurt pulled away again.

"But what?"

"But maybe we can just I don't know, keep it between us."

Kurt didn't like that idea at all, but he figured Blaine would be crushed if he didn't accept, so he slowly nodded.

"Okay."

Blaine obviously didn't notice that Kurt was upset about it, because he smirked softly before kissing Kurt yet again.

* * *

**Post your reviews on this chapter down below and look at my story Dreams of Our Own and post characters! Please, I want to get the first chapter before the end of the week :)**

**Don't worry next chapter will have it's first song in the story and the same amount of angst in every other chapter. **

**-jacktaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It's amazing what kiss can do to someone. They can either kill them or give them the confidence to do anything, and Blaine was sure that he could do anything at this point. His mind was made up; being one of the coolest kids in school had its advantages, but being able to make out with the one person you could trust, who was a boy, was even better. Just about everyone noticed his new attitude about himself, and he found himself getting a lot of attention. Blaine was sure of one thing, though; he began to notice a lot of Kurt's features more, like how his piercing blue eyes would change to different shades based on his mood, his long lashes, and his ass. Boy, did that kid have a hell of an ass. It was literally perfect.

Blaine was slightly confused on his relationship with Kurt, though. They had both grown fond of each other since they joined Glee Club, but after the kiss they had spent more time with each other. Kurt would go to Blaine's house or Blaine would go over to Kurt's, both of which usually ending with them making out on the bed. But Blaine had no idea if they were dating secretly or just friends who like to fool around. Whenever Kurt wanted to talk about it, Blaine just hushed him and would preoccupy Kurt's lips until the idea was out of his head. The only thing is Kurt seemed to be annoyed with the fact that they never talked about it and he'd been sort of drifting.

* * *

Blaine walked into Glee Club with his usual smirk and sat next to Kurt while he was busy talking with Mercedes about fashion choices. Blaine looked over at Kurt, who hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

"Hey, Kurt."

Blaine stared at him cautiously hoping for a response.

"Hey."

Kurt barely glanced over his shoulder at the shorter boy and turned his attention back to Mercedes.

"Okay, everyone, listen up!" Mr. Schuester called from the door as he walked into the room. He grabbed his black whiteboard marker and wrote behind him: _Sectionals_. The word was scrawled quickly and was barely readable. "It's our first competition ever, you guys have progressed very well the past month but now we have to put it to the test. So, suggestions?"

Kurt noticed Blaine looking around at the silent club and slowly raising his hand.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I've been working on a little something."

"Great! Blaine, take the floor."

Blaine got up from his seat and looked at the crowd regretfully. He was obviously nervous as hell and needed some kind of comforting, but Kurt had seriously been mad at him the past couple days. All they ever did anymore was make out, leave, and do the same thing the next day. Kurt wanted to know if they were dating or if he was the bad person for wanting that, or if he should just kill himself now.

_You and I go hard at each other,_

_Like we're going to war._

_You and I get rough._

_We keep throwin' things_

_And slammin' the doors._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional,_

_We stopped keeping score._

God, Kurt loved his voice, though. It was strong and powering and just kept pulling you in until you were right where we wanted you. Kurt knew by the way Blaine was glancing at Kurt every once in a while that it was directed at him. Kurt just lifted his chin and crossed his arms over his chest, no matter how bad he wanted to forgive Blaine.

_You and I get sick._

_Yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

_But, baby there you go again,_

_There you go again_

_Making me love you_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head,_

_Using my head._

_Let it all go._

Blaine was acting extremely childish up in front, shaking his hips flirtatiously and making funny faces as he sang. Kurt could help but chuckle a bit and blush constantly. Blaine looked extremely satisfied with Kurt's reaction, too.

_Got you stuck on my body,_

_On my body_

_Like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid,_

_Feeling stupid_

_Crawling back to you._

At the last line, Blaine reached his hand out jokingly at Kurt before dropping his hand and sending him a sly wink.

_So, I cross my heart_

_And I hope to die,_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night._

_And I know I've said it a million times,_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night._

Kurt couldn't even bear to look at Blaine at this point. As much as Kurt was mad at him, he was a sucker for a song being sung to him. Kurt knew that he would forgive Blaine if he thought he deserved it, but Kurt didn't want to. He wanted to be stubborn about this. He has his rights to know.

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night._

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night._

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night._

Kurt looked over at Blaine, his eyes full of sadness for some reason. He didn't know why, but he figured it was because Blaine thought he could win Kurt over by singing him a silly song. It would work on most occasions, but not now. Suddenly, Blaine's voice got deeper and more serious and he happened to be staring right at Kurt.

_Baby, there you go again,_

_There you go again_

_Making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head,_

_Using my head._

_Let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body,_

_On my body_

_Like a tattoo_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._

Blaine took a quick, deep breath before singing the next line loudly.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night._

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night._

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night._

Blaine smiled at Kurt but Kurt refused to look at him. Blaine was breathless, and he sat back down in his seat next to Kurt.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in his living room doing his homework when there was a knock at the door. Blaine knew who it was; Kurt always came to his house around 7 o'clock if Blaine didn't show up at Kurt's house by then. He got up and unlocked the door as well as opening it. Kurt walked in immediately. Blaine noticed his "queen bitch" glare.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said cautiously.

Kurt sat down and got out his book without sending Blaine one look. Blaine sat down next to him and did his homework in silence.

About a half hour later, Blaine finished his homework and put his math book down on the coffee table. He looked over at Kurt, who was sitting and staring blankly at the wall, having finished his homework ten minutes ago. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and his tongue captured Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt deepened the kiss and parted his lips slightly to give entrance for Blaine. Blaine smiled slightly and slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth allowing it to explore Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned slightly and detached their lips to go for Blaine's bare collar bone. He sucked, bit, and nipped at it until he was satisfied with the small red mark that was now beginning to form. Blaine attached their lips again and rearranged his body so that he was straddling Kurt's hips, and he pulled his lips away to get at Kurt's pale neck. Kurt moaned silently and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders to pull him closer. Blaine's eyes opened slightly in surprise as Kurt lifted up Blaine's shirt to his arms. Blaine sat up and lifted the shirt over his head before attaching himself to Kurt's lips again. Kurt smiled and Blaine played with the hem of Kurt's shirt.

Blaine's eyes widened suddenly and he pulled away from Kurt and got up off of the fragile boy beneath him.

"God, Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

Kurt smiled slightly, putting his hands on Blaine's abs and leaning back in, but Blaine pulled back before Kurt could get to his lips.

"Kurt, you wanted to talk about this." Blaine fixed his position and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "About our relationship."

"Blaine, I just don't know what this is and I'm so confused."

"Kurt, we have to stop. We can't do this anymore, not now. Let's be friends okay? Just friends."

"Best friends?"

Kurt held out his pinky finger.

"Definitely. Best friends."

Blaine crossed his pinky finger with Kurt's thus sealing the promise.

* * *

**Teehee oh I still love my babies they are so so so cute even if they aren't Canon anymore :( how sad but that's okay because Ryan Murphy hinted at them getting back together and 2 mystery couples get back together before Valentine's day eeep :DDDDDD**

** love you all keep reviewing (:**

**~jackta**


	5. Chapter 5

The past month had been great for Kurt. He had gotten friends and even a relationship, which only lasted about a week but it counted. This was probably the happiest he's ever been his whole life. Although, he had no doubt that it wasn't the life he wished for but it was the best it's ever been. The only thing that was missing was his home.

His dad had married Finn's mother, Carole, last year. It had been awkward sort of awkward between the two boys being that Finn knew Kurt was gay and they practically despised each other. When they both joined the Glee Club, the hate died down and they became closer. The pair began to talk more, specifically about Finn's on and off relationships or about the girl's drama and Kurt's bullying. They practically talked about everything together.

That wasn't why his house didn't feel like home though. It was Kurt's father. He and his father never really had a bond like most fathers and sons but Kurt hadn't exactly noticed until Burt and Carole began to date. Kurt's dad had decided to treat Finn more like a son than he did Kurt. He thinks it might have to do with the fact the Burt knew something was up with his son and he didn't accept it. He just didn't want to admit it to his father.

"Hey."

Kurt leaned against the locker before Blaine's.

"Hey, Kurt."

Blaine's usual peachy smile appeared upon his face.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

Blaine closed his locker shut and walked down the hall with Kurt by his side.

"Anything."

"Do you think I should come out to my dad?"

Blaine frowned as he dropped his bag and sat down in the hard chairs in the choir room. Blaine's lips formed a small 'o' as he was about to speak but stopped himself to think about it.

"I.. I think it depends on the type of person he is. Are you guys close?"

"No, not really."

Blaine was at loss of words and fidgeted in his chair.

* * *

Later that day, Kurt sat on the floor of his room with Finn like they did every other night. They had a bowl of popcorn sitting in between them and some action movie on; it was Finn's turn to pick the movie.

"Ugh! I just hate how Quinn is so controlling. Rachel was never like that."

"Well, I heard from a certain big nose that she was thinking about trying to get you back."

"Wait, who?"

Kurt rolled his eyes in amusement at Finn's stupidness.

"Rachel, Finn. I meant Rachel."

"Well, I can't do that to Quinn. She doesn't deserve that just because I'm confused on who I like."

"You can't lead her on either. Finn, you obviously have feelings for Rachel."

Finn shrugged and stared at the floor while grabbing another hand full of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth."

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should come out to my dad?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Disown me."

Finn chuckled lightly and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt never did get an answer.

* * *

Blaine was staring doing his homework when his phone buzzed in his back pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine. Can yu maybe drop by my house for a little while?"

Kurt's angelic voice rang through the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Blaine sat up on his bed and began to get his shoes on.

"What?"

"I want to come out to my dad but I want you to be there. Like what was originally planned three years ago."

A wave a guilt washed over Blaine.

"Getting my coat on now."

Blaine got out of his car at the Hummel-Hudson household. He knocked three times on the door before a familiar face opened the door. Kurt smiled nervously at Blaine and moved past the doorway so Blaine could walk into the house.

Burt Hummel was sitting in the living room watching a football game.

"Uh, Dad?"

"What's up, kiddo?"

Burt's attention remained on the tv.

"Can we talk?"

Burt glanced over at the two boys and grabbed the remote to turn off the tv. Burt turned fully towards the two boys.

"Dad, I-"

Blaine put a reassuring hand on Kurt's back and rubbed his thumb in soothing little circles.

"Dad, I'm gay."

Burt sat in silence and stood up to give Kurt a giant hug.

"Kurt, I've known since you were three."

"So, you're okay with it?"

"Well, I'm not excited about it but you're my son. Kurt, nothing can change that and I'd love you whether or not you're gay."

Kurt fell back into the hug and smiled into his father's shoulder.

"Is this you're boyfriend?"

Blaine's head widened in surprise.

"I- No, Mr. Hummel. We're just friends."

"Are you gay?"

Blaine bit his lip and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Dad, I think you can watch you're game now."

* * *

The next day, Blaine was at home in his room watching some sort of reality tv show while on the phone with Kurt.

"I thought the ending was horrible actually."

Blaine smiled and chuckled lightly over the phone.

"Kurt, I think her reaction was very appropiate."

They were talking about some book that they both read in class.

"Blaine?" Blaine's father's deep voice rang through the room and tensed him immediately.

"Kurt, I got to go."

Blaine didn't wait for a response and hung up immediately.

"Yes?"

"Explain something to me. Why did people look at me funny when I was at work? Why did they want to know what not to do when parenting? Why did they ask me how it felt to have a gay son?"

Blaine got goosebumps at the way his father spoke.

"I-"

His father interrupted him.

"Why is there a rumor going around the whole county that you're gay?"

"Dad, I-"

Tears were flowing down his cheeks freely now.

"Blaine, as long as you are gay, there is no way that you're my son."

* * *

**People have been asking if Kurt ever came out to his father so I decided to kill to birds with one stone and decided to bring up Kurt's father and the Blaine's father.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review.**

**~Jackta**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine had stayed withdrawn fron the crowd after previous night with his father. People had found out about him and he didn't know how they would react. He had even felt like ditching morning in terror of going to school. He knew he couldn't do that. He also knew he couldn't tell anyone about his father and him.

Blaine was sitting in the chior room and was unusually quiet. He had been surprised Kurt hadn't said anything and only snuck in a glance towards Blaine here and there. Mr. Schuester had been explaining that sectionals was only in a week and they really needed to work on the setlist.

"I think you all need a lesson on getting along with each other. There's no doubt that there's tension between some of you and there is no way we can work like that."

Mr. Shcuester wrote on the whiteboard; _Accepting each other._

"I know you're not all going to be best friends, but I want all of you to sing songs about accepting each other. We all have flaws but this is about embracing them and others'."

For the first time that day, Blaine had smiled and leaned over to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"I know what song we're doing."

".._To me_."

Kurt had been very pleased with Blaine. He had chosen the perfect song for Glee Club and his and Kurt's voices matched perfectly as they finished the last line to the song.

A high pitched squeel escaped the taller boy's mouth.

"Blaine, it sounds amazing! We have to do it tomorrow."

Blaine's eyes gleamed in excitement and chuckled lightly at his friend.

"It was really good."

"Okay, movie time! The Little Mermaid or Finding Nemo?"

Blaine sat cross-legged and leaning on the headboard of Kurt's bed. Almost every Monday, Kurt and Blaine would hang out at Kurt's and before Blaine would leave the two boys would watch a movie.

"The Little Mermaid. It has more singing."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's dorkiness and popped the disk inside of the dvd player. Kurt crawled onto the bed with Blaine sat next to him. Blaine smiled at him and wrapped in arm around the fragile boy's shoulders. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine?"

Kurt pulled his head away to look at Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"I love you."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

Later that night, Blaine came home to his father and mother both staring at him like some kind of monster. Blaine ducked his head down and passed them by and up to his room. As much as he hated it any other day, he missed his mother's cheerful greeting along with a hug. He wanted his life back and felt the only one he had to blame was himself.

The next day at Glee Club, Blaine was terrified to sing the duet with Kurt. He knew his friend would be crushed if he didn't but he already knew a rumor was going around about him. People were beginning to stare at him oddly in the halls and all he could do was duck his head down and stare at his feet.

The sight of Kurt so excited might have given him the courage though.

"Okay, does anyone have any songs prepared for our lesson this week."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a questioning look and Blaine nodded in response. Kurt understood and raised his hand high and proud.

"Mr. Schue, Blaine and I have something prepared."

Will moved from the middle of the room and gestured for the two boys to take center stage. Kurt stood shyly in the middle of the room while Blaine had been left leaning on the piano until it was his part.

_"Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way, blood and fire_

_Bad descisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look, I'm still around."_

Kurt's angelic voice ran through the choir room delightfully. It was sweet, shy, and quiet but it had some sort of edge to it. Like, while it was innocent, it was also very forceful and breath taking.

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing you are perfect to me."_

Blaine jumped into the song at this point. His strong voice wove through Kurt's in perfect harmony, like it belonged there or else the song would might as well be nothing.

_"The whole world stares while I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair_

_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?"_

By this time, everyone watching was smiling and giggling at the boys in the front of the room. It was adorable seeing them react with each other. They looked like they belonged together. They looked like there was nobody in the world but them.

_"Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_

They bothed finished the song out of breathe and dazing into each other's eyes with smiles playing at their lips. Kurt couldn't help himself and flung his arms around Blaine's shoulders. He was so happy Blaine did that for him. He knew Blaine was confused about it at first and he was still coming to terms with being gay but they were fantastic. It was a big step.

* * *

After Glee Club, Blaine grabbed his stuff and walked through the barren hallway to get to the parking lot. It seemed that no one was left at the school and what was even better was no one mentioned that the rumor that he was gay.

It was a great day, he just had to make it fine at home and that day would be perfect. As he stepped out of the building he took out his car key's from his back pocket when someone made a remark towards him.

"Why haven't you been showing up to practice, Blaine?" the jock spat at Blaine. He looked the football player up and down.

"I've... I've been busy."

"Are you sure hanging out with that fag Hummel hasn't brainwashed you?"

Blaine felt like he had just touched a hot stove. He should just walk away now but he knew he needed to defend Kurt.

"What did you call him?"

"A fag. Why are you so upset? Are you a fag, too? Has Hummel spread all his fairy dust on you because the word on the street is that you are?"

The way the jock looked at him felt like a burn causing his fists to clench up in anger. He bottled it up inside and figured it would be best to walk away.

"Hey, Anderson! I asked you a question!"

Blaine ignored him and kept walking. That is before the jock grabbed him by the shoulder and forced Blaine to face him.

"Will you just leave me alone? God.. " Blaine spat into the jock's face.

"Don't push me."

Blaine scowled and wanted to run away but he knew it would just be another regret. Then a thought came to mind. _Courage_. He had to fight back, if not for him then for Kurt.

"Go ahead, hit me. Believe it or not, even if I were gay I could take a punch."

And so he did. The jock punched him right below the eye, Blaine fell to his knees in surprise and placed a firm hand on his cheek. Blaine stood back up and pulled his fist back to punch him straight in the eye when the football coach saw the boys.

"Hey! Get you're butts home!"

She didn't seem to have notice the little quirrel going on which was good but the football player didn't seem satisfied and needed to get the last word.

"_Fag_."

The word stung but he pushed back the pain and anger and turned to get into his car. He checked in the rear veiw mirror to see a redish-purple bruise forming at the top of his cheek bone. He gritted his teeth in anger that he didn't get the chance to bruise the jock's face. He was glad it was over though.

Now off to his house. Where his parents think he's a monster and he's not allowed to speak. He whispered to himself.

"Courage."

* * *

**Oooh I just love this chapter :3 I don't know why. Well I love all the chapters but this one catches my eye the most, theres a lot of Klaine fluff too :DDD i know a lot of you like fluff you know who you are and you're welcome ;)**

**Please review and check out my other story Dreams Of Our Own, I really want to start that**

**~Jackta kaythxbai **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"B-Blaine?"

The curly haired boy sat with his head looking at the floor in shame. Kurt put a finger lightly at the bottom of Blaine's chin. His sad, hazel eyes looked up to stare at Kurt. He looked fairly normal except for the fact that below his right eye was a big red-purple bruise. It was horrific. Kurt bit his lip so hard he felt he was going to bleed.

"I- Can you just leave me alone?"

Kurt's breath got stuck in his throught and nodded his head. Kurt stared at his hands that were lying in his lap while Will was talking about sectionals that Friday. He wasn't in the mood, Kurt had practically caused all of this. If he could've just dealt with being alone for another year and not join Glee than everyone would be a lot happier.

"Mr. Schue, can I sing something?"

"Well, we were going to practice the cheorography for sectionals, Kurt but I guess one song wouldn't hurt."

Kurt smiled sadly and gets up silently. The first few chords of the song were very familiar to Kurt but noticed how some of the Glee kids were confused on what the song was.

_"This is the place where I sit_

_This is the part where_

_I love you too much_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_'Cause I'm getting tired_

_Of pretending I'm tough"_

Blaine sat in the back of the room staring at Kurt silently. Kurt couldn't help but look back at the broken boy. The song was to him after all but Kurt didn't want anyone to know. They would suspect something and Blaine got enough abuse from people already. He would be crushed if Kurt told who it was about.

_"I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours, you can hold me_

_I'm empty and aching and_

_Tumbling and breakin'_

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish_ you would

The way I know you could"

Blaine's eyes were glossed with tears. Kurt knew why. It was hard, probably twice as hard for Blaine then it was for Kurt. He meant exactly what the song was telling. He loved Blaine. Not just best friend love, he really loved Blaine. The dark haired boy was the best thing that's ever happened to him.

_"I dream of worlds_

_Where you'd understand_

_And I dream a_

_Million sleepless nights_

_I dream of fire when_

_You're touching my hand_

_But it twists into smoke_

_When I turn on the light_

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends,_

_Nothing but good friends?"_

Blaine didn't know what to think. Kurt and him had been good friends the past two months and now Kurt was singing a love song to him. It was beautiful. He just didn't know what to make of it.

_"'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would"_

Kurt's blue eyes would glance at Blaine occasionally and he'd smiled at him nervously. It was adorable. _Blaine, you can't fall for Kurt_, he thought. _You're best friends, nothing more and nothing less._

_"This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where_

_I'm falling apart_

_Isn't this just where we met?_

_And is this the last chance_

_That I'll ever get?_

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just only_

_Crystal and see-through_

_And not enough to you_

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could"_

The song ended with Kurt and Blaine's eyes locked on each other. Blaine was the first to look away and he could feel his cheeks burning with a scarlet blush.

* * *

"I really liked that song in Glee Club yesterday, Kurt."

Kurt felt a blush crawling up to his cheeks.

"Thanks, Blaine but I could do better."

"No, it was-"

A jock with a familar voice came behind Blaine and whispered in his ear.

"Nice bruise. Don't make me _kill _you next time, _fag_."

He was frozen, even after the jock was gone. He didn't know what to think. He needed to do something. He needed to get this rumor off of everyone's mind. He didn't care what it took him. He needs his life back.

"Blaine? ... Blaine!"

"Wha-"

"Your shaking. Blaine, what did he say?"

"He just told me not to be late to practice."

Blaine fidgeted in his chair.

"Are you sure? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I'm fine."

Blaine said that a little too quickly and brushed off the look Kurt gave him.

"Hey, hot stuff. Hit me up anytime." The voice of Santana Lopez rung in his ears as she walked past and acknowledged him. He looked behind him and saw her winking in his direction. He may have just found his ticket home.

* * *

That Friday, everyone was dressed, hair and makeup were done, they practiced one last time and they were ready. The group of misfits were ready to win. The only problem was they had only been a group for two months. The others they were competing with were the Warblers, and a nursing home. Even in they're 80's they had still been in the group for longer than anyone in the New Directions.

Kurt was sitting at a makeup table applying the last bit of his blush.

"Kurt?"

The frail boy turned around to see the hazel eyed boy behind him.

"Yeah?"

"I- I love you, Kurt. I just want you to know that. I want you to know that no matter what happens between us, that I'll love you." Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands in his. "I'm stupid and a dork but you're the first person who's accepting me for me. A- And Kurt, I'll never do something that I think wouldn't make you a better person in the end."

Kurt smiled shyly at their entwined hands.

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes looked down at Kurt's lips for only a second and then back to Kurt's eyes.

"Good."

He leaned in and plased a chaste kiss on Kurt's pale cheek.

* * *

The New Directions and the other groups were standing next to each other on the stage. Each and every person waiting in suspense to see who had won the competition. The one who wins is able to move onto Regionals and then Nationals which was the show chior championship.

Every member of the New Directions was holding hands with one another and praying that they had won.

"Okay, time to point out today's winners," the man announcing cleared his throat. "In third place, The Hipsters!" There was a small applause as an old lady grabbed the groups trophy with a kind smile.

"Now, what you've all been waiting for. Our first place trophy goes to," the announcer made sure place a long pause there. "The New Directions!"

The whole group began jumping up and down in excitement. Kurt and Blaine shared a short hug but Blaine kept one arm around the fragile boy to make sure they kept close.

"We're going to Regionals!"

* * *

**The song Kurt sang by the way was You Don't See Me by Josie and the Pussycats. The songs that the New Directions sang for Sectionals is the same as the show, so ABC by The Jackson 5, Control by Janette Jackson, and Man in the Mirror all by MJ. All the songs for competitions are going to be the same as canon.**

**I'm gonna be starting Dreams of Our Own very soon. I'm working on a plot with all the characters and such. You still have time to submit characters if you haven't yet but I'm starting whether or not I have all slots filled yet. This doesn't mean you can't add characters after I've started. Right now I'm just going to focus on the ones I have and I will find a way to merge your character in if you give an application late.**

**Please review and follow my story. **

**~Jackta**


	8. Chapter 8

Believe it or not, Kurt had noticed Blaine' s strange behavior right away. It was because Blaine liked him, why else? No one just goes around telling others that they love them. The pair had become close friends and even had a thing at one point. Why couldn't they like each other? Why couldn't they walk hand-in-hand down the hall?

Kurt would stare longingly into Blaine's when he was being a dork and rambling about some Harry Potter film. It was adorable. Kurt could ask for nothing more than to be there at that moment. His eyes traveled down to Blaine's lips_. Mmm, those_ _lips, _Kurt thought to himself.

"Kurt?"

Kurt hummed softly in response.

"You were staring," Blaine's cheeks had turned into a deep blush and fidgeted in his seat.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Kurt could feel his cheeks burn.

"It's okay," Blaine stared at his lap and tried to get past the awkward situation.

"Blaine, what do you look for in a guy?"

"Kurt, I- Well, he has to be able to make me laugh as well as me make him laugh. I want him to be supportive of me and my dreams. He needs to have an amazing smile, one that when I look at makes me smile. Being good looking would be a nice touch but not a requirement."

Kurt chuckled loudly.

"I want him to love me, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine walked through the halls of McKinley as quickly as he could. He couldn't risk another black eye while his other is just about healed. Unfortunately, he realized that it didn't matter because Dave Karofsky ended up pushing him into the wall of lockers beside him. Blaine rolled his eyes and waved it off as if it were nothing.

But it was. It was something. Blaine had been hating himself more everyday while the bullying got worse. His parents didn't give a shot about him, in fact his mother stopped talking to him entirely. Not even the quiet 'Hello' when he got home from school.

Then there was Santana at her locker. Blaine leaned against the locker beside hers. Santana closed her locker and stared questionably at Blaine.

"Hey, Santana," his voice was low and demanding.

"Hi, Blaine."

Blaine took a step closer to Santana and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'll be at your house on Friday at 9."

Blaine smirked confidently and walked away with a strut in his step. The only problem was that he was terrified. He's still a virgin and she was so experienced with sex. He couldn't back out now though. He didn't know if he could do it though.

* * *

That Friday, Blaine found himself standing outside of Santana's house. He gulped and raised one hand to knock.

"Blaine?"

"Hey, San'"

"Come in,"

After he took off his coat. the pair went upstairs up to Santana's room which was big but didn't feel like it was empty. Right away Santana was on his lips, it was a fierce and lust filled kiss unlike his and Kurt's. Santana's mouth tasted like mint and was very appeasing.

Blaine had forced Santana onto the bed beneath him by then while their tongues explored each other's mouths. Santana sucked on Blaine's tongue aggressively. He had to be honest,back kiss was a kiss and it felt good but there was no chemistry. No meaning to it, it gave Blaine an empty feeling in his stomach. He didn't like it and he didn't like empty sex.

Santana detached their lips and sucked on the Blaine's ear lobe while her hands traveled below his waist and began to unbutton his pants.

"Stop." Blaine commanded and he repositioned himself on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry."

Santana sat up and leaned against her bed's headboard.

"Blaine, you're gay."

His sad eyes silently thanked her for understanding and he faked a small smile.

"You want to feel normal and you can't deal with the bullying. You thought that sleeping with me would drop the rumor right away," Santana said with a confident smirk.

"How'd you know?"

"'Cause you didn't have a boner when we were getting it on."

Blaine chuckled lightly.

"I won't tell. Actually, I'll tell them we did it if you want."

"I'd like that, San'."

* * *

At school the next day, everyone was talking about how Blaine had sex with Santana. It was fantastic, the jocks were patting him on the back instead of slamming him into lockers. The Cheerios were smiling at him instead of scowling in disgust. He had his life back.

He walked up to Kurt's locker and smiled at the brunette boy. Kurt didn't acknowledge his presence but just stared into his locker while putting away and grabbing books. His locker was filled with pictures of the two boys smiling. There was one of Blaine kissing Kurt's cheek, one of them making silly faces, and one of them dancing in the choir room; Mercedes took the last one.

"Hi, Kurt."

No response.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Blaine, you made it seem like you really liked me. Like, you wanted to be my boyfriend and then- Then you go and sleep with Santana," Kurt's eyes were glossed with fresh tears. "You were my rock, you made me happy, you supported me, and I loved you. You left me with nothing, Blaine. _Nothing!_ Surprisingly, I let myself give you another chance. I thought we had something. I can't play this game anymore."

"C'Mon, Kurt, you don't understand. You can't possibly hate me for this."

Kurt slammed the locker door shut and looked at the other boy.

"I don't hate you, Blaine. That's the thing. I love you!"

* * *

**I don't have much to say to this chapter. I liked it. It was a pretty good chapter, I had fun writing all the drama. It's like a soap opera :3 You never know what's going to happen.**

**But people who submitted characters to Dreams of Our Own, I want you guys to send me PMs about some sort of storyline you want your character to go through. I need ideas and there's a lot of characters. I'm sorry it's taking so long but expect a first chapter soon.**

**Please Review and PM me about the character storylines.**

**~Jackta**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was sitting on the bathroom floor of the school. Tears were streaming down his face non stop. He looked teary eyed at his journal. He hasn't written in it in a while. He hasn't had to. He would usually talk to Blaine about his problems. He was convinced he didn't need it anymore, but he didn't have Blaine anymore. Hesitantly, Kurt picked up the journal and a pen.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's hopeless. I thought Blaine really liked me. Well, at least I know I really liked him. It doesn't matter anymore though. He never liked me and he never will. He slept with the biggest French whore of them all, Santana Lopez. I sort of wish I never gave him up when I had him. Even if it was for a week and was a secret relationship. I just don't know what to do._

_Kurt._

Kurt threw his journal at the wall frustratingly. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on hos knees while he sobbed. Kurt heard the bathroom door open and looked up from his tear soaked jeans. Kurt relaxed a bit when he saw Finn's head peek into the bathroom.

"Kurt? Is that you?"

Finn sat across from Kurt on the floor. His eyes were showed worry and concern for his brother.

"Uh," he looked for an excuse to tell Finn why he was crying on the floor, "no."

"What's wrong?" Kurt seemed hesitant. "C'mon, we talk about everything, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. He couldn't lie his way out of this one.

"Blaine is gay. He-"

"No, he's not. He slept with Santana."

"I know, but he is gay. You see, he confessed to me that he was gay. We had a thing for about a week," Finn seemed confused. "We went to each other's houses and made out several times. Nothing more though. We ended it about a week later, but we were still really good friends. Afterwards, we sang that duet and at sectional he told me that he loved me and he would never hurt me. I thought it meant something, but I guess not."

Finn stared at his lap for a little while before looking back at Kurt. He was mad. He played with his brother's feelings just to be popular.

"I got to go, Kurt. It will be fine, I promise."

Finn got up and gave Kurt an awkward hug before walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Finn was seriously mad. He stormed into the choir room and over to Blaine immediately.

"Why did you do that to Kurt?" Finn practically yelled.

Blaine looked around the room nervously. Every eye was on him.

"I- I didn't do anything, Finn."

"Don't lie to me. I know that-" Finn looked at everyone staring and leaned I'm to whisper the next part. "That you're gay."

"Finn, I didn't do anything."

"Kurt told me everything. He was crying in the bathroom."

Blaine looked broken and upset.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I swear."

"Well, it's too late now."

Finn snapped and was about to walk out the choir room when Mr. Schuster stopped him.

"Finn, we have practice today!"

"Sorry, Mr. Schue but I am not sitting in the same room as _him."_

Finn stormed out of the room. Blaine frowned and sat down in his seat. Everyone was still looking at him like he was some kind of alien.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"I-" Blaine stopped him self before making a stupid mistake. "It's nothing."

* * *

Blaine was at home sitting in his bedroom. His and Kurt's favorite show was on and this was the first time they hadn't talked to each other while it was on. Blaine stared longingly at his phone. _Courage, Blaine, _He thought and picked up the phone and dialed Kurt's number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Kurt."

"_What do you want, Blaine?_"

Kurt sounded broken but irritated.

"I wanted to say sorry."

"_For what?_"

"Um, Kurt, it meant nothing. I needed to blow the rumor out of the water."

"_But you led me on, Blaine._"

"I didn't sleep with her, though."

"_What so you two just made out? It still means something."_

"Kurt, I'm an oblivious fool. I didn't realize what I said and what it meant."

"_You can't tell me you're that stupid._"

Blaine stared at the TV and didn't respond for a moment.

"Wait, you're mad at me for this? Kurt, we not together. You can't tell me what and what not to do with other people. So what if we made out? It isn't you're business."

"_It became my business when you decided to use me as some sort of sex slave! You knew, I didn't want a relationship where all we did was fucking make out, Blaine!"_

Blaine could here sobbing in the background and figured it was Kurt. He felt like he had been stabbed and felt extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I don't want to fight."

"_I' m sorry, too but I just can't trust you right now."_

With that, Kurt hung up. Blaine sat in his quiet room, he muted the TV. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was actually showed up in Glee Club unlike the day before; he left school early. He had practiced a certain song all night. It was perfect to what was going on with Blaine and him.

Will let Kurt to the front of the room and Kurt made it obvious the song was for Blaine.

"_You're finger tips across my skin,_

_ The Palm trees saying in the wind._

_Images._

_You sang me Spanish lullabies,_

_the sweetest sadness in your eyes._

_Clever tricks."_

Kurt was staring directly at Blaine. He was thankful the tears had stopped the night before because Kurt would have been sobbing. Just looking at Blaine gave Kurt an upset stomach. It shouldn't considering they were best friends just a week ago but it did. Like he said on the phone, he couldn't trust Blaine anymore.

"_Well, I never want to see you unhappy._

_I thought you'd want the same for me._

_Goodbye, my almost lover._

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream._

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be?"_

Kurt didn't want Blaine to be alone, that was for sure. He wanted Blaine to be happy and be with someone he loves. Kurt just wants him to know how much he hurt him. Kurt was moving on, he had to. Blaine didn't want him and he won't want him. Kurt needed someone who loved him.

"_So long, my luckless romance._

_My back is turned on._

_Should've known you'd bring me heart ache._

_Almost lovers always do."_

That part of the song meant the most to Kurt. Kurt knew he couldn't trust Blaine. Not after the first time. He should've known he would hurt Kurt again. He didn't want to trust him but he did. This time, he wasn't left without friends but a broken heart.

"_I cannot go to the ocean._

_I cannot drive the streets at night._

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind._

_So, you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine."_

Kurt looked straight at Blaine for the next few lines. His voice mixed perfectly with the sweet melody of the piano. His high pitched voice made the song work.

"_Did I make it that easy_

_ To walk right in and out of my life?_

_Goodbye, my almost lover._

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream._

_I'm trying not to think about you._

_Can't you just let me be?_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache._

_Almost lovers always do."_

Kurt finished the song with eyes on Blaine. The rest of the New Directions eyes were tracing back and forth between the two boys in confusion. They never fought and they knew how close they were. They couldn't imagine what had broken them apart.

Kurt shrugged at Blaine with sad eyes and a shy smile. He left the room without another word.

* * *

**The song that Kurt sang was Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. I absolutely love that song and I thought it might be a good idea because Kurt needs to move on and get past Blaine. Now, I'm not gonna spoil it but Kurt is moving on for now.**

**So, I still need a LOT of character plots for DOO (Dreams of Our Own) so please submit them. I really need them or else I have to make all of them up. That's, like, 12 characters and if I do that I'll get lazy. If I get lazy some character's plots are going to be so stupid it's not even funny. Or worse, I'll get bored and refuse to write any chapters at all. I realize that's sort of mean but I'm a lazy person. You're lucky you get two chapters of FH (Falling Hard) in a week.**

**Please review and PM me about the character plots because I don't want to be the bad person ^_^**

**- Jackta**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 1O**

_Kurt shrugged at Blaine with sad eyes and a shy smile. He left the room without another word._

In that moment, Blaine realized something. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt and it wasn't like last time when Blaine was dating him. He really liked Kurt, You could even say he loved him. It wasn't just the best friend kind of love, Blaine really loved him.

"Blaine, what's going on with my boo?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, man, my boy has been off lately and I sure as hell know it's because of you," Blaine heard Puck say.

"I got to go," Blaine hurried out of the choir room.

"Kurt?" Blaine called down the hallway when he saw the fragile boy.

"Yes?"

"Kurt, you don't know how sorry I am, really!"

"Blaine, it's okay. You were right, we aren't together and I had no reason to be mad."

"But, Kurt, I-"

"Your reputation means everything to you and I respect that. That's why I'm moving on and we don't need to be friends because, face it, we grew apart. Goodbye, Blaine."

Kurt turned on his heel and walked through the main entrance of the school. Blaine watched Kurt get into his Navigator before he walks back to the choir room in defeat.

* * *

The next day, everyone was asking Kurt what Blaine and him talked about in the hallway. He refused to answer any questions though, even though Blaine and him aren't friends he couldn't do that to him. It was bad enough Finn knew.

"Come on, Boo! Tell us."

"Nothing happened, girls. Why would it? I'm pretty sure he's straight."

"I don't know, Kurt. I heard straight from the horse's mouth that he was working on a song just for you," Brittany said.

"Brit, Blaine did not say that."

"What? No, my uncle owns a farm and the horses are huge gossips," She shrugged as if what she said was normal.

"That's not what it means," Quinn informed.

"What else could it mean?"

"It means, Blaine told you he would sing a song for Kurt."

"Kurt, no one's going to tell if you have a crush on Blaine," Rachel piped in.

The group sat down at their usual lunch table.

"Guys, how many times do I have to say it! I don't like Blaine and there is nothing going on between us," Kurt huffed. Rachel still wasn't satisfied.

"What do you think, Santana? I mean, you _did_ have sex with him, right?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Blaine is great in bed and one thing I know for sure is that he's straight, so shut your big, Jewish mouth, Berry."

"Thank you, San'," Kurt smiled and took a loud bite out of a celery stick.

"I still don't think it all adds up correctly," Rachel mentioned.

"Wait, I thought You can only add with numbers," Britt looked confused until Santana put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well, even if I did like him, he's straight and I'm gay. There's no chance. We're not even friends anymore."

"Kurt! What? Why aren't you friends?" Mercedes looked shocked.

"Yeah, Kurt, it's good to have friends," Britt noted.

"I- I just can't deal with him right now. Yes, I _did_ like him but I moved on. I'm over him now and I just don't think we can be friends, we obviously bwith want different things." He admitted

"What are you talking about?" Britt frowned and he swore he saw her pout a little bit too. "Did he hurt you, boo?"

Kurt looked through the girls and to the table a few feet away. Blaine was sitting and joking with the rest of the New Directions and all Kurt could do was stare longingly at him.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine."

* * *

When Kurt entered Glee Club that same day, almost all eyes were trailing from him to Blaine, who didn't even make eye contact. You had to be really stupid to not notice the large amount of tension in the room.

"Okaaay," Will walked to the center of the room awkwardly. "There's obviously some tension in this room so I guess the less for this week is to.. fix it, I guess."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Mr. Schue's failed attempt to make a lesson.

"Mr. Schue, I suggest we make this lesson about accepting apologies," Rachel suggested and glanced at Finn with hope in her eyes. Rachel recently cheated on Finn with Noah Puckerman because she was mad at him. He broke up with her and she's been on a mission to get him back.

"Great, Rachel, thank you."

"Wow, Mr. Schue, you're really going to listen to Big Bird over here?!" Santana exclaimed. "We all know that this is one of her failed attempts to get her and Pillsbury Dough Boy back together."

"It is not, Santana!"

"Please," Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Stop lying to yourself and realize you're never going to find love, it just took Frankenteen a little while to figure that out."

"Okay, girls! That's enough," Will scolded. "Obviously there is a little tension going on between the group and we need to get along. So, please, cooperate."

"Uh, Mr. Schue, I actually have something put together. It just so happens that it goes with our lesson plan this week." Blaine got up from his seat when Will nodded in approval.

"_Oh Florida, please be still tonight_

_Don't disturb this love of mine._

_Look how she's so serene,_

_You've gotta help me out_

_ Count the stars to form the lines_

_ And find the words we'll sing in time._

_ I want to keep her dreaming._

_ It's my one wish, I won't forget this."_

Blaine's eyes scanned the group but when he got to Kurt, he noticed the blue eyed boy staring absent mindedly at Blaine. Blaine could feel the heat rise up to his cheeks and knew they were a noticeable shade of red. Blaine smiled slightly at Kurt and looked away.

"_I'm outdated, overrated._

_Morning seems so far away_

_So, I'll sing a melody_

_ And hope to God she's listening,_

_Sleeping softly while I sing._

_And I'll be your memories,_

_You lullaby for all the times,_

_Hoping that my voice will get it right."_

Blaine frowned at Kurt's blank expression, it could mean anything. He could be pissed off or extremely happy. He didn't know at this point, he just wanted Kurt to know how he really felt and he wouldn't force Kurt to do anything else.

"_Could get it right._

_You can crush me._

_Please, don't crush me._

_'Cause, baby, I'm a dreamer for sure_

_ And I won't let you down._

_ I swear this time I mean it."_

Kurt just kept staring at Blaine. He was looking for something, some kind of answer. Kurt already forgave him, at least partially. Kurt forgave him for what he did, but still couldn't trust him. That's why he ended their friendship. Blaine needed to figure things out and decide who he was. Kurt would refuse anything but that.

_"So, I'll sing a melody_

_ And hope to God she's listening,_

_Sleeping softly while I sing._

_And I'll be your memories,_

_You lullaby for all the times,_

_Hoping that my voice will get it right."_

Blaine looked at Kurt expecting something but there was still no expression. He just turned and smiled at Mercedes while she babbled on about something Blaine couldn't make out. Blaine sighed and sat back down.

* * *

That weekend, Kurt was at Rachel's having a sleepover with most of the girls from New Directions.

"I just don't understand why Finn won't accept my apology," Rachel complained.

"Finn told me that he can't trust you and relationships are built on trust. He can't date you if he doesn't trust you," Kurt informed while painting Brittany's toenails.

"Or did you tell him that? Come on, Kurt, we both know Finn isn't that smart," Santana mentioned.

"I may have inspired him to feel that way," He shrugged.

"How? Does he know something we don't know?" Tina asked curiously. "'Cause you're still not answering any of our questions about a certain football player."

"You guys really want to know?"

They all nodded.

Kurt explained how Blaine was really gay; Santana confirmed, too. He told them how the boys had a thing for about a week. He told them how Blaine said that he loved Kurt but then went and slept with Santana. Santana said that Blaine wimped out and confessed the didn't really have sex. Kurt, not knowing that, got upset and told Finn everything, which explained why Finn yelled at Blaine the other day. He said how he forgave Blaine because they weren't together but he ended their friendship because he couldn't be broken again from Blaine.

"So, why do you think Blaine sang that song to you in Glee Club?" Tina asked.

"I don't know," He shrugged.

"Maybe he likes you!" Rachel squealed.

"No, that's not it. He knows that I wouldn't get back together with him unless he were out because I can't deal with another secret relationship."

"Well, do you like him?" Brittany finally spoke.

"No, no, I can't. I have to move on, Britt." He tried to convince them and himself.

"Kurt," He looked up at Brittany who had a shy smile on her face. "It's okay if you do."

Kurt smiled back and looked around at all of them.

"We've seen the way you stare at him," Mercedes piped in.

"Yeah, Kurt!" Rachel poked his side playfully which made him giggle uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay. Just stop," Kurt yelled between giggles. "I like him!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile when he said that.

* * *

**Well, I like this one. It has more of the friendships and drama of the New Directions, I'm gonna make sure to add the girls in more often. There's gonna be more of Finn & Kurt scenes in the next chapter, also 1 or 2 Finn & Blaine scenes. **

**So, still need those freaking Character Plots! That's all I'll say about that.**

**Please Review and send in you damn Character Plots ;P**

**- Jackta**


	11. Chapter 11

"Look!" Rachel yelled obnoxiously at Kurt, who was taking a sip from his coffee. They were at the Lima Bean to grab a quick coffee before heading to the mall with the rest of the girls. Unexpectedly, Blaine had just walked in and was now standing in line for a coffee.

"You should talk to him," Rachel grabbed his fore arm and shook it in excitement. "You're not going to get anywhere if you're going to be so shy all of the time."

Blaine looked over at the pair and smiled. He waved a bit and turned his attention back to the barista asking for his order. Kurt stared at his hands that were clasped tightly around his coffee. When he noticed Blaine glance at him longily, his stomach flipped and he was stuck staring back at the curly haired boy.

When Blaine got his coffee, he hesitantly walked over to the pair's table. Rachel looked at Kurt and smiled brightly.

"This seat taken?" Blaine's looked at Rachel. She smiled in response and he sat down next to Kurt. "So what are you two doing here?" He asked brightly.

"Well, Kurt here was in a coffee mood and invited asked for me to tag along," She snaked her arm with Kurt's. "But, sadly, time does fly and I have to go meet up with the girls at the mall."

Kurt stared at her in confusion, "Rachel Barbra Berry, what are you-"

"You'll thank me later," the brunette whispered softly in his ear before giving him a peck on the cheek and making her way out of the cafe.

"Uh, what just happened?" Blaine looked just as confused as Kurt.

"I really have no clue," He chuckled lightly and smiled nervously at his coffee.

"You know, I really like you, Kurt. I want us to start talking again, you know, be friends. Maybe, more than friends someday?"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it do you," Blaine shook his head slowly. "Okay, let me spell it out for you. We we're best friends in elementary through middle school. You ditched me for a letterman jacket and the popularity that comes with it. Four years later, you're back and asking for my forgiveness. We hit it off and had something. You _said _you slept with someone for popularity and broke my heart. You asked for my forgiveness again and I gave you that much but you have the nerve to ask for my trust, too? You're not getting that this time. Yes, I still love you and I'm listening to my heart, that is begging for you but it's also been broken too many times by you, Blaine. I'm sorry but no."

With that, Kurt walked ot of the Lima Bean.

* * *

Blaine laid in bed that night thinking about what Kurt said at the Lima Bean. He was right, Blaine confirmed. It was a lot to ask for after what he'd done but for some reason he hasn't been able to get the blue eyed boy out of his head. He had to do something to get Kurt to like him again. This week at Glee, Blaine noticed that he loved Kurt. He can't let that go unnoticed.

Then it hit Blaine like a brick. He needs to apoligize the way he does best. He's sung songs that were directed towards Kurt before but he hasn't sung to him. He has to sing a song that shows how sorry he is but also that he loves him. Blaine looked towards his TV that was playing a slightly familiar tune. He heard it a few times on the radio. He couldn't help but think of Kurt while listening to the quiet song.

The next day, Blaine just had to get all of the New Directions to agree to the plan. He fidgeted in his chair as he watched the the clock. The last few seconds of class seemed like hell only because he was extremely anxious. When the bell finally rang, Blaine rushed to the chior room where he told most of the New Directions to meet him.

As he walked in with a few others, he noticed the Finn in the front of the room with crossed arms.

"What's this all about?" The tall senior asked, he was obviously frusturated with Blaine.

"Uh, you'll find out in a second just sit down."

Finn did as told and Blaine watched as the rest of the New Directions sat down, too. He noticed Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel chatting about something that had to do with Kurt, the glanced up at Blaine every so often, too, which gave him the idea that they were talking about him as well.

"Okay, um, I called you guys all here to help me with something," Blaine felt Finn's angry eyes glaring at him but decided to ignore it. "I need to sing a song to someone that you all know and I think it might be a good idea if you all helped me with it."

Blaine looked around and noticed the blank expressions on all of there faces.

"Why should I help _you_?" Finn finally said.

"Finn, I know you hate me because of what I did to Kurt but I'm fixing it. This is what this is about. I need to get him to forgive me."

Finn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know about Finnocence, but I'm in," Santana chimed in. Slowly but surely almost all of the New Directions agreed. After Blaine discussed what he wanted to do, they began to practice his plan

* * *

_Hey, Kurt, it's sort of a lot to ask but we need to talk. Meet me at the auditorium ASAP -B xoxo_

Kurt huffed in frustration, he didn't want to go but he knew he had to. It was childish of him to think Blaine wouldn't try to pull something like this. When Kurt got to the auditorium, he immediately noticed the microphone standing in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, if you're going to sing again then I'm leaving."

"No, Kurt," Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist gently and pulled him to the seats in front of the stage. "Just listen because I mean every word of it."

Blaine ran back to the front of the stage and stood in front of the microphone. He began singing the first few lines quietly without any instruments to back it up.

_"I'm gonna pick up the peices, _

_And build a lego house._

_When things go wrong we can knock it down_

_But these three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind._

_It's all for you."_

Blaine pointed at Kurt shamelessly and gestured towards the whole stage. That's when the yellow backlights turned on reveiling a band of instruments that had just begun playing.

_"And it's dark in a cold December,_

_But I've got you to keep me warm_

_And if you're broke I'll mend you_

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on._

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And of all these things I've done,_

_I think I love you better now._

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now."_

Blaine looked down at his feet and gestured toward each side of the stage. Slowly, almost every member of the Glee Club walked out, vocalizing to the song. Kurt sat in awe and covered his gaping mouth with his hand. His eyes were filled with pure joy.

_"Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking_

_And it's more than I can take_

_And if it's dark in a cold December,_

_I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broke I'll mend you_

_And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on."_

Each member of the New Directions we're wearing a red shirt that matched Blaine's polo. Blaine pointed at Kurt sheepishly again. Kurt looked genuinely happy and began to chuckle cutely when Blaine ran off of the stage. He grabbed Kurt's hand swiftly and pulled him up onto the stage, still singing.

_"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now."_

At the end of the song, the pair was standing in the middle of the stage. Kurt was starry eyed while Blaine was yet trying to catch his breath. All the New Directions ended up lined quietly in front of the band. After a few moments that seemed like forever, Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, I- I love you. I love everything about you. I love your hair, your eyes, and your smile. I love the way you always smell like coffee and cinnamon, I love the way you talk, I love the way you know exactly what to say, I love the way your facee scrunches up when you're laughing. I love you. Kurt, I'm not scared anymore. They can say whatever they want about me, because I'm 100% gay and I'm in love with Kurt Hummel. The Kurt Hummel, who has an amzing fashion sense, who always sees the best in people, and never gives up on anybody, especially himself."

Kurt smiled sheepishly and stared at their interlocked hands. He looked back up with nothing but hope in his eyes.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course," Then, they were kissing. Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's jaw and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while pulling him closer. Their lips fit perfectly in each other's like they were meant to be there and nowhere else. Kurt pulled away and leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"Boyfriend?" Blaine asked.

"Boyfriend."

Kurt smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**EEK They're together. There you go. I hope you're happy. I don't have much to say except for the fact that in 4x13 BLAINE IS WEARING AN EXTREMELY FURRY JACKET AND I WANT IT!**

**Please Review (:**

**~Jackta**


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine picked Kurt up for school the day after. Their hands were interlocked the drive and each of them would steal a glance at the other every so often. Eventually, Kurt reached over and turned on the radio. No Scrubs was blaring from the radio and Blaine seemed to really like because he hit his hand on the steering wheel to the beat and moaned in pleasure when hearing the familiar lyrics.

"I _love_ this song. Hey, babe, can you turn it up?" Blaine must've sensed that Kurt was judging him because he looked over with huge sad puppy eyes, Kurt just rolled his eyes in amusement and turned up the volume. Him doing so resulted in Blaine singing the song obnoxiously loud.

_"I DON'T WANT NO SCRUB. A SCRUB IS A GUY THAT CAN'T GET NO LOVE FROM ME. HANGIN' OUT THE PASSENGER OF HIS BEST FRIEND'S RIDE, TRYIN' TO HOLLER AT ME."_

This made Kurt laugh uncontrollably as Blaine moved his head over-dramatically with a boat load of sass. Blaine ripped his hand away from Kurt's to point him and and wave his hand around.

"Oh my God, what did I get myself into?" Blaine glanced at Kurt and turned the radio down with his free hand. He snaked his fingers through Kurt's again.

"You love it."

"I must admit, I do." Kurt reached over and quickly pecked Blaine's lips.

"Woah, Kurt!" He scolded and Kurt raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy. "I am driving, do you want me to crash this car? I think not. You're already distracting just sitting there," Blaine teased and winked at Kurt.

Kurt pushed Blaine's shoulder jokingly.

"You're such a child," Kurt glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I am. Now, in all seriousness, do you want to do something Friday?"

"You mean, like, a date?"

"Yes?" Blaine looked at Kurt nervously and secretly hoped he would say yes.

"I'd love to, so what are we doing?"

"Well, I was thinking bowling, or not? We could see a movie and I can buy us dinner?"

"Bowling is fine. Except those horrible shoes," Kurt scrunched his face in disgust.

"Are you sure? I mean, if we go see a movie, we could sit in the back and make out?"

"Movie it is," Kurt smiled to himself confidently. Blaine smiled at Kurt and put his free hand on Kurt's knee.

* * *

The boys were standing outside of the school and Blaine was practically hyperventilating. He came out of the closet the day before, you can't blame him for being utterly terrified. For a while, Blaine was sitting against the wall in front of the school convinced that he was going to die if he walked in there while Kurt rubbed a reassuring hand on Blaine's back while whispering that he would be fine and that everything will be fine.

Finally, Blaine agreed to get up and walk into the school. The boys' hands we're entwined when the walked in, no one seemed to notice for a while until they glanced at the pair's hands. Blaine saw some Cheerios whispering to each other whilst staring at the pair. Blaine glanced at them and bit down on his lip. They immediately looked away. He looked up a little to meet Kurt's eyes. He played a tiny smile on his lips before leaning and planting a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt grabbed Blaine's fore arm gently and smiled at him.

"I'll see you later. You'll be fine, I promise," Blaine nodded in response and turned on his heel. Both of them parting separate ways to their first classes.

Blaine bit his bottom lip and walked casually to his locker. He grabbed his first book and turned to the pictures in his locker. He smiled to himself as he looked at the smiling faces of him and the New Directions and a few of Kurt and him. He sighed in content before a bulky jock walked past and slammed Blaine's locker shut.

"Hey, fairy," Blaine didn't even bother to look at the jock's face but turned around and headed to his first class around the corner.

It was like that almost all day. Tiny gestures of disgust or hatred were sent Blaine's way. He thought it was slightly unfair that he was getting all the hatred and Kurt was normally being ignored. He was grateful for it though, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Kurt had gotten hurt and Blaine wasn't there to help. He also figured it was because Kurt being gay was old news but to find out the one of the McKinley football players was gay, that was something everyone would hate. Seeing Kurt so proud of him made it all worth it.

There was his parents though. That was what Blaine was really upset about. He hasn't come out to them just yet but he knew that it was something they frowned upon in that house. Well, frowned upon is an understatement. His father already refused to call him 'son' or anything related to it. His mother had slowly become more and more distant with Blaine each day. He understood why, she was sort of being forced to choose between her only child left in the house and her husband, who she has been in love with for 20 years.

Currently, Kurt and Blaine we're at the Lima Bean grabbing a quick coffee after school. Kurt going on about how he needed to get into NYADA, which was the college he was planning on applying for after he found out that Juilliard wasn't an option. Blaine smiled lightly at the blue eyed boy in front of him. Blaine really did love him, more than anything. He didn't want to lose him because of his stupid parents. He doesn't want to lose his parents either. He was torn.

"Kurt?" Kurt stopped in mid sentence eyes wide with curiosity to why Blaine interrupted him.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry. Just, I- Continue," He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, he didn't mean to cut Kurt off like that and suddenly felt like a dick. Kurt stared at Blaine silently before reaching his hand forward to grasp Blaine's. He rubbed soothing circles between Blaine's thumb and index finger.

"What's going on, sweetie?"

"I just- My dad practically disowned me and my mom is growing more distant with me everyday. We're all living there but we're not living together, you know what I mean? We're not a family. And that's just after they heard a rumor that I was gay, I haven't come out to them yet. I don't know what to do."

"I mean, you could try to hide it but I think it'd be pretty confusing if you have a groom and not a bride."

Blaine chuckled lightly and stared down at his coffee.

"But, in all seriousness now, you have to tell them sometime. This is for you're own good and I don't mind having to be the burden you have to hide from your parents."

"No, Kurt, of course not. You are not a burden in anyway."

"Well, this is awkward because you are so my burden and if my dad asks we are not dating," Kurt joked and Blaine pretended to be truly hurt.

"Of course, I am. Ugh, and I thought we had something," Kurt smiled and took another sip out of his coffee.

* * *

**From Blaine (5:17pm)**

_Sweetie, can I come over?_

**To Blaine (5:19pm)**

Of course, why?

**From Blaine (5:20pm)**

_We need to talk_

**From Blaine (5:20pm)**

_Nothing bad._

**From Blaine (5:21pm)**

_Not bad between us anyway._

**From Blaine (5:22pm)**

_Sorry, I have a tendency to ramble._

**From Blaine (5:23pm)**

_And you're ignoring me?_

**From Blaine (5:26pm)**

_Okay, I get it._

**From Blaine (5:29pm)**

_Okay._

**To Blaine (5:32pm)**

Just come over.

About ten minutes later, a quiet knock on the door signalled Blaine's arrival at the Hudmel household.

Burt opened the and let Blaine past whilst turning sitting back down in a recliner to watch a football game with Finn on the couch. Finn looked up at Blaine curiously and told informed him that Kurt was upstairs in his room. He nodded curtly and turned on his heel with Burt reminding them to keep the door unlocked.

Kurt was sitting crisscrossed on his bed with different color cards; all of which were shades of white.

"Hey, Blaine, give me your opinion. Eggshell or Cornsilk?" Kurt held up the two shades.

"Cornsilk. Are you repainting your room?" Blaine looked at the walls that we're a bright and unstained white.

"Really? I'm in love with Eggshell and yeah, the Snow color was beginning to bug me," Kurt shrugged. "I need something new."

"By new, you mean shades of white that are very similar to the one you already have?"

Kurt gave Blaine a glare and turned back to the two almost identical cards.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Blaine huffed and took a few steps closer the bed and stared at his feet nervously. Kurt moved over and patted the spot next to him in signal for Blaine to sit down.

"I talked to my dad today after school," He began. "He got a call from Coach Beiste, she told him I've been missing practice and wanted to know if everything was alright. He was angry and he kept yelling at me. He asked if it was because I was- because I was a _fag,_" Kurt noticed Blaine flinch at the word and he put a reassuring hand on his back. Blaine kept going. "After that, I got mad and I was the one yelling. I asked what he would do if I was gay. Then, I told him I was. He stopped talking after that. He just punched my wall and walked out."

Kurt couldn't help but feel that this was his fault. If he hadn't given Blaine that stupid advice, none of this would've happened. Kurt watched as a single tear snuck its way down Blaine's cheek. He leaned in and kissed the salty tear away.

"Blaine, don't let them get you down, okay?" Blaine nodded slowly but bit his lip in worry. "Sweetie, you are nothing less than perfect. Your parents just don't realize that."

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks with both hands and he couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. Blaine smiled back and couldn't help himself but to kiss his boyfriend. Kurt's heart melted as they both gently moved their lips together perfectly. Blaine gently swiped his tongue against Kurt's lower lip.

He parted his lips and let their tongues battle for dominance as Kurt lowered Blaine's back on the bed so he was on top of him.

Kurt pulled away and rolled over so he was next to Blaine instead of on top of him. Both of their lips were red and swollen from kissing the other. He leaned his head against Blaine's and smiled up at him.

"You're perfect."

Blaine smiled back and closed his eyes in sweet content. Neither could remember how long they lay like that.

* * *

**Amazing! As I told you before the song Blaine sang in the car was No Scrubs by TLC which is what the boys sang in 4x12 at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. I had i stuck i my head when I wrote this ;p**

**So that's it. Please Review.**

**~Jackta**


End file.
